Snow
by Martule
Summary: Scorpius le da una sorpresa a Lily llevándola a un lugar que él mismo detesta.


**Disclaimers:** Los personajes de Harry Potter y su mundo mágico sólo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

Buenas, algo cortito que ni debería estar subiendo, pero bueno. Se me ocurrió y no quería pensarlo demasiado. Esto es producto de un cuatrimestre agotador y que ya me voy de vacaciones. Un beso!

* * *

 **Snow**

En la pequeña terminal de trasladadores nacionales e internacionales, un muchacho rubio se encontraba mirando continuamente a su reloj. Cada cuanto levantaba la vista para ver si llegaba la persona a quién esperaba. Faltaban aún diez minutos, pero Scorpius Malfoy estaba demasiado ansioso como para llegar puntual. No quería que la sorpresa que tenía preparada para su novia saliera mal. Ese día cumplía cuatro años saliendo con Lily Luna Potter, y tenía decidido llevarla al lugar de vacaciones donde la pelirroja solía pasar los inviernos hasta que los hermanos Potter egresaron de Hogwarts. Incluso le había contado del plan a su hermano y también mejor amigo, Albus Potter, y este tuvo la mejor idea, no tanto para Scorpius, de auto invitarse y de sumar al resto de su familia.

\- ¡Scorpius!

Sonrió al escuchar la voz de su novia. Lily venía corriendo hacia él, con los pelos al aire, y sus mejillas sonrosadas a causa del frío que hacía afuera. La recibió con un abrazo alzándola al aire. Lily lo besó, y de repente le pegó en el hombro.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? Sabes que no me gusta no saber Malfoy – reprochó Lily.

\- Es una sorpresa – siguió sonriendo.

\- Scorpius, odio las sorpresas.

\- Mentirosa, hasta ahora no te has quejado de ninguna – dijo Scorpius y la abrazó de nuevo. Sabía que su novia odiaba quedarse con la intriga, necesitaba saber absolutamente de todo y de todo, y por eso la adoraba – Vamos, quedan unos minutos.

Agarró su mano y la llevó entre la marea de gente hasta quedar enfrente de una puerta donde se alzaba un cartel que rezaba "Glenshee". Lily lo miró arqueando una ceja.

\- ¿Glenshee? ¿Escocia? ¿Para qué quieres llevarme ahí?

\- Shhh Potter, no arruines – la besó de nuevo.

\- Bienvenido Señor Malfoy, quedan quince segundos, pongan sus dedos alrededor de esa lata.

Ambos apoyaron los dedos sobre una lata oxidada, e inmediatamente sus pies se despegaron del piso. La estación había quedado atrás. Lily cayó sobre algo helado, mojado, polvo. Nieve. Levantó la vista asombrada. Agarró la mano que Scorpius le tendía y la ayudó a levantarse.

\- Scorpius… ¿qué?

\- Bueno… sorpresa – sonrió nerviosamente el rubio.

\- Pero si odias la nieve… ¡odias el invierno!

\- Sí Potter, me debes una – dijo Scorpius serio y se cruzó de los brazos. Lily se rio y lo abrazó.

\- Eres increíble, ¡me encanta! – chilló emocionada. Se tiró de nuevo a la nieve como si jamás la hubiese tocado. Armó una bola de nieve y se la lanzó a Scorpius.

\- Creo que me arrepentí – dijo el rubio quitándose la nieve de su cara. Y sí, como había dicho Lily, Scorpius odiaba el invierno, no le gustaba sentir que el frío se calara en sus huesos. Prefería más lo cálido, pero sabía que a su novia le fascinaba la nieve.

\- Calla Malfoy, te va a gustar – lo calló con un beso abrazándolo – Eres increíble.

\- Ejem, aunque les haya dado mi bendición no significa que puedas llenarla de saliva Malfoy.

\- ¡JAMES! – se separó Lily sorprendida al ver a su hermano a tan sólo unos centímetros de ellos. Scorpius hizo una mueca. Él pensó que había sido una broma, pero al parecer Albus había dicho en serio al mencionar que su familia también iría.

\- Quita esa cara Malfoy, te saldrán arrugas – se burló James. Lily puso los ojos en blanco y buscó la mano de su novio para calmarlo.

\- James Sirius Potter, estoy a un chasquido de hacerte volver a tu casa – lo reprendió nada menos que Ginny Weasley que venía acompañada con su marido Harry Potter, y su otro hijo Albus.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Acá esta Lily con el mini hurón! – gritó inocentemente James.

Harry lanzó una risa ahogada y Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- Scorpius, es muy lindo de tu parte haber traído a Lily y por invitarnos – le sonrió Ginny y lo abrazó cálidamente.

\- Lily me había contado que ustedes venían muy seguido – se encogió de hombros Scorpius.

\- Hey Scor – lo saludó Albus intentando no reírse al ver la mirada asesina que su mejor amigo le dirigía.

\- Scor, ¿buscamos las tablas? – propuso Lily.

\- Vamos con ustedes – dijo serio Harry.

\- ¡Harry! Nosotros tenemos que ir a pagar los medios de elevación - le recordó su mujer.

\- James y Albus vayan – insistió Harry.

\- No, adelántense Lily, después los alcanzamos – dijo Ginny echándole un guiño a su hija, y agarró del brazo a su esposo para alejarse.

* * *

\- Vamos Scor, baja aunque sea un metro – lo animó Lily. Se encontraban en una de las pistas más fáciles. Pero para Scorpius era como si la pendiente de la montaña estuviese de noventa grados.

\- Creo que estoy más cómodo así.

\- ¿Perdiendo tu trasero congelado? Agarra de mis manos.

Scorpius bufó. Definitivamente no le gustaba la nieve. Menos con sus pies anclados en una tabla de un deporte que los muggles llamaban "Snowboard". Con un gran esfuerzo se levantó agarrándose de las manos de su novia.

\- Recuerda, apoya tus talones y déjate llevar hacia abajo. Mírame a mí Scor.

Bajaron de a poquito. «No es tan difícil» pensó Scorpius.

\- ¿Es demasiado para ti Malfoy? – escuchó a James que pasaba al lado de ellos a toda velocidad.

\- ¡Lo estás haciendo bien Score! – le gritó Albus echando los dos pulgares hacia arriba.

Miró con odio a su amigo. Se sentía ridículo. No. Estaba haciendo el ridículo.

\- Bien, te soltaré. Anda bajando despacio. Pero siempre mira hacia dónde vas – le advirtió Lily y lo soltó.

Scorpius miró hacia el frente con los talones apoyados, levantó un poco los brazos, y trató de bajar perpendicularmente a la pendiente. Los esquiadores pasaban de largo a un ritmo demasiado rápido para Scorpius. Intentó bajar en el mismo sentido de la montaña. Error. Apenas movió la tabla, ganó velocidad. Mucha velocidad. «Mierda» Scorpius se echó hacia atrás intentando frenar. Peor.

\- ¡Levanta los dedos y derrapa Scorpius! – oyó gritar a su novia detrás de él.

\- NO PUEDO – gritó desesperado. Se tiró, bajó rodando por la montaña dándose unos cuantos golpes. Quedó desplomado en medio de la pista derrotado.

Lily bajó rápidamente hacia él - Y vos tan _"no necesito casco Lils, no me voy a caer"_ – lo imitó poniendo sus brazos en forma de jarra.

Scorpius la miró con cara de pocos amigos - ¿Me ayudarás?

La pelirroja le tendió la mano para ayudarlo, pero este la empujó hacia él haciéndola caer.

\- Maldito – se echó a reír.

\- Scorpius, estás obstruyendo el paso – dijo Harry que bajaba detrás de ellos.

\- Perdón señor Potter – intentó levantarse pero se cayó de nuevo.

\- No le hagas caso a Harry, ¿estás bien? – le preguntó Ginny poniéndose en frente de los dos chicos.

\- Sí, gracias señora Potter.

* * *

\- Probemos de nuevo – insistió Lily después de haber recargado sus energías con unas tazas de chocolate caliente.

\- Te amo Lils, pero prefiero quedarme al lado de la chimenea.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño - ¿Tan fácil te rendís Malfoy?

Scorpius suspiró y notó que James lo miraba burlonamente, no le iba a dar el gusto a este - Sabes que no Potter.

De modo que Scorpius lo intentó una vez más, jurándose que jamás iba a volver a pisar una montaña de nieve.

Después de una tarde agotadora, pudo desplazarse por la ladera sin caerse y se tumbó en la base. Sus brazos y piernas los sentía como de gelatina, y su trasero, ni hablar. Disfrutó sentado observando a su novia que se deslizaba por la nieve con tanta facilidad.

\- Te ha salido bien al final – le sonrió Lily al llegar junto a su lado.

\- Lo he hecho horrible. Estuve más tiempo sobre el culo que sobre los pies.

\- Tonto, la próxima vez te irá mejor.

\- Creo que me inclino más a bajarme en trineo.

\- Scor, estás a un paso de convertirte en todo un profesional – se burló Albus.

Scorpius armó una enorme bola de nieve y se la estampó en la cara de su mejor amigo. Albus ni dudó en devolvérsela. James intentó tirarle una a Scorpius pero falló por poco.

\- Me sorprende que fueses cazador – se burló el rubio.

\- Al menos no esquío como un bebé – dijo James tirándole otra vez una bola de nieve, acertando esta vez.

\- Un bebé esquía aún mucho mejor que vos James – se burló Lily.

\- La pagarás hermanita – le advirtió y el día terminó con una guerra de bolas de nieve en la que los señores Potter ni dudaron en sumarse.

* * *

\- Gracias por este día, estuvo genial.

\- Aún no terminó, falta el jacuzzi – le dijo Scorpius sonriendo pícaramente.

\- ¿Jacuzzi? Pero si no tienes uno – preguntó Lily confundida.

\- Espera y verás - la besó en la punta de su nariz.


End file.
